A Day With Him
by Mana2702
Summary: Lorsqu'un fan remporte un concours lui permettant de passer une journée avec un chanteur mondialement connu, il ne soupçonnait pas que sa vie s'apprêtait à changer autant.
1. Chapter 1

_**Je tiens à remercier Isis7056 pour m'avoir donné cette idée de fiction. J'espère que ce sera à la hauteur de ses attentes. J'espère que ça vous plaira à vous aussi, je sais que j'ai été absente pendant longtemps mais j'étais occupée, vous m'avez manqué !**_

* * *

Bilbon se réveilla en entendant du bruit dans la cuisine et en sentant l'odeur du bacon. Il sourit et se leva, ignorant totalement sa nudité. Le blondinet alla directement dans la cuisine et embrassa son amant. Celui-ci lui sourit :

«-Tu as dormi longtemps mon ange.

-Oui, j'étais épuisé après la soirée d'hier ! »

Bilbon embrassa encore son homme avant de filer sous la douche. Jamais il n'aurait cru qu'il trouverait le grand amour un jour et de façon si inattendue.

* * *

 _Trois mois plus tôt._

Bilbon était au bureau lorsque son téléphone sonna. Il décrocha un peu surpris car il ne connaissait pas le numéro. Une voix enjouée lança :

«-Monsieur Sacquet ?

-Oui.

-Ici Grity Harrow, je vous appel car vous êtes le grand gagnant de notre concours « une journée de rêve avec votre chanteur favoris ».

-Vraiment?! C'est moi le grand gagnant ?!

-Oui, félicitations! Si vous voulez bien passer nous voir pour régler les derniers détails s'il vous plaît.

-D'accord, je quitte le travail dans deux heures.

-Parfait. À tout à l'heure alors. »

Elle donna l'adresse où ils devaient se retrouver et ils raccrochèrent. Bilbon était sous le choc, il n'avait jamais rien gagné de sa vie. Il était vraiment content d'avoir gagné quelque-chose d'aussi exceptionnel que l'opportunité de passer une journée avec son chanteur préféré. Le blondinet attendit avec impatience la fin de sa journée de travail.

* * *

Thorin se réveilla et alla prendre une douche. Il avala un rapide petit-déjeuner avant de partir pour la répétition. Le brun attrapa sa guitare et commença à faire quelques accords. Les autres membres du groupes n'étaient même pas arrivés de toute manière. Il devait absolument se chauffer les doigts, il comptait faire un peu de violoncelle un peu plus tard.

Peu à peu les autres arrivèrent. Ils se chauffèrent en vitesse et commencèrent la répétition. Ils avaient un concert ce soir, il fallait qu'ils soient au top. Thorin regarda les autres membres du groupe : Dwalin le batteur son meilleur ami de toujours, Bofur le bassiste, Thranduil le guitariste et enfin lui qui jouait du piano, de la guitare et du violoncelle en plus de chanter. Thorin était toujours un peu stressé à l'idée du concert de ce soir. Il faisait des concerts depuis des années, mais il avait toujours une montée de stress. Le fait d'être connu dans le monde entier mettait une pression énorme sur ses épaules, puisqu'il était le leader du groupe.

* * *

Bilbon partit à l'endroit où il avait rendez-vous. Grity l'accueillit en souriant et lui donna plusieurs papiers à signer, notamment une close de confidentialité si il assistait à une répétition ou si son chanteur favoris trouvait l'inspiration pour une nouvelle chanson pendant qu'ils étaient ensembles. Ensuite il y avait un papier à signer comme quoi il n'engagerait pas de poursuite en cas d'accident ou de tout problème durant cette journée. Le blond signa tous les papiers après les avoir lu minutieusement, il comprenait pourquoi il devait accepter toutes ces conditions. Il regarda sa montre et pressa un peu les choses, ce soir il allait au concert des _Erebor Princes_ , il était leur plus grand fan. Depuis leurs débuts 5 ans plus tôt il n'avait loupé qu'un seul concert car il avait eu une crise d'appendicite. Il prit le pass qu'elle lui donnait, la feuille d'instructions avec le lieu de rendez-vous et les horaires ainsi que les quelques règles de base à suivre. Bilbon serra la main de Grity et partit, il ne fallait pas qu'il soit en retard, il avait une place dans la fosse juste au pied de la scène.

* * *

Thorin passa une main dans ses cheveux longs pour les rejeter en arrière. Il les attacha en chignon lâche et se changea, il était presque l'heure. Il se prépara mentalement à monter sur scène. Le stress avait disparu, à présent il était plus motivé que jamais. Il reçu un message de son agent l'informant qu'un gagnant du fameux concours pour rencontrer une star voulait passer 24h avec lui. Thorin était flatté, il y avait pourtant des chanteurs plus jeunes et plus à la mode que lui qui étaient inscrits sur la liste. Le brun eut un sourire en coin, il avait hâte de rencontrer ce fan qui voulait perdre une journée de sa vie avec lui. Car le brun savait qu'en dehors de scène il n'était pas très intéressant.

Thorin attacha la bandoulière de sa guitare autour de son cou, ils montaient en scène dans moins de 5 minutes. Les autres étaient là aussi. Ils se sourirent et se firent tous leur poignée de main spéciale avant de monter sur scène lorsque les lumières s'éteignirent.

* * *

Bilbon était au premier rang, ravi d'être là comme chaque fois. Le groupe qui assurait la première partie était plutôt doué, mais le blondinet voulait voir les _Erebor Princes_ et personne d'autre. D'ailleurs sa passion pour ce groupe avait toujours brisé ses histoires d'amour, ses ex étaient jaloux de cet engouement infini qu'il avait pour ces musiciens.

Bilbon était donc là, au premier rang, avec un t-shirt officiel du groupe. Les lumières s'éteignirent après l'entracte. Le blondinet sentit son corps se couvrir de chair de poule lorsque dans le noir les premières notes se firent entendre. Les spots s'allumèrent progressivement sur les musiciens, ils commençaient leur première chanson « _Misty Mountain_ », leur dernier tube. Le blond avait l'impression d'être sur un nuage, comme si il respirait enfin.

* * *

Le brun monta sur scène, le public était en train d'attendre que les lumières s'allument. Ils se mirent en place et commencèrent les premières notes. Les fans se mirent à hurler, c'était du délire. Thorin ressentit l'énorme joie qu'il ressentait à chaque fois qu'il entendait l'euphorie du public. Les lumières les éblouirent doucement et ils commencèrent le spectacle.

Les musiciens se donnèrent à fond. Thorin adorait lorsqu'il arrêtait de chanter et que le public continuait à sa place. Il remarqua un petit blond au premier rang et lui souri, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il le voyait. Le brun continua donc le concert, jusqu'au dernier rappel et il donna toute son énergie. Thorin avait beau être plutôt calme et timide dans la vie, il était déchainé sur scène, n'hésitant pas à danser et à sauter dans tous les sens lorsqu'il faisait des solos de guitare.

Après la dernière chanson et le salut il alla dans sa loge et se laissa tomber sur le canapé. Il avait besoin de 5 minutes pour respirer et pour faire le point avant de rentrer chez lui. Car comme toujours à la fin d'un concert il était totalement épuisé et il ne pouvait pas reprendre la route dans cet état, il fallait d'abord que son adrénaline baisse un peu.

* * *

Bilbon rentra chez lui avec des étoiles dans les yeux et les oreilles qui bourdonnaient encore à cause du volume de la musique. Il se laissa tomber sur son lit et sourit, il avait passé une journée merveilleuse. Il avait hâte d'arriver au moment où il allait vraiment rencontrer son idole. Plus que deux longs jours à attendre, le blond était sur des charbons ardents. Il s'endormit avec le sourire, pour une fois il avait vraiment de la chance.


	2. Chapter 2

Thorin prit une douche, il avait un peu plus de deux heures avant le rendez-vous pour que son fan passe la journée avec lui. Après s'être séché il se coiffa et s'habilla, il choisit un jean et un t-shirt noir classique. Il voulait rester simple et à l'aise pour cette journée. Le brun était nerveux tout à coup, il avait peur de décevoir ce fan. Car rencontrer son idole était parfois une cruelle désillusion pour certains. Thorin était vraiment nerveux, il passa de l'huile dans sa barbe et la coiffa. Le chanteur commença à faire les cents pas dans son appartement, il attendait l'heure pour partir au lieu de rendez-vous.

* * *

Bilbon se prépara avec soin. Il se demandait ce qui serait le plus approprié pour rencontrer Thorin. Il enfila un pantalon noir avec une chemise bleue foncée. C'était un peu guindé, mais il voulait faire bonne impression. Sous sa chemise il avait mit un t-shirt blanc, il pourrait toujours retirer la chemise si il avait trop chaud. Il vérifia une dernière fois son apparence dans le miroir avant de partir. Il alla au rendez-vous et entra dans le café indiqué sur la feuille. Il était légèrement en avance, ce qui lui permit de s'asseoir à une table et d'attendre un peu dans l'espoir que son excitation et son stress redescendent.

* * *

Bilbon vérifia sa montre pour la quinzième fois en deux minutes. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux et vit enfin Thorin qui arrivait. Il se leva et s'approcha de lui:

« -Bonjour… c'est moi le fan qui doit vous rencontrer.

-Enchanté, comment allez-vous?

-Bien merci, et vous?

-Je vais bien merci.

-Je suis vraiment content de vous rencontrer enfin. Je m'appelle Bilbon Sacquet.

-Je met enfin un nom sur votre visage. Je vous ai vu à nos concerts mais je ne savais pas qui vous étiez. »

Bilbon rougit légèrement, il n'aurait jamais pu imaginer que Thorin l'ait déjà remarqué. Le brun s'assit et sourit. Un serveur s'approcha d'eux pour prendre leur commande. Le brun déclara poliment:

« -Commandez en premier je vous en prie.

-Merci, je prendrai un verre de jus d'orange avec un petit-déjeuner complet s'il vous plaît. Désolé je n'ai pas eu le temps de déjeuner.

-Et vous monsieur?

-Je prendrai un milk-shake à la banane et chocolat avec un petit-déjeuner complet moi aussi s'il vous plaît.

-Je vous apporte ça messieurs. »

Le serveur partit et Thorin lança en souriant:

« -Heureusement que vous n'avez pas eu le temps de prendre votre petit-déjeuner car je n'ai pas eu le temps de prendre le mien non plus. Et j'avoue que si je commence une journée sans avoir manger je suis d'une humeur massacrante, lança le brun en riant pour alléger un peu la situation.»

Bilbon passa une main dans ses cheveux, il était intimidé. Thorin lui sourit:

« -S'il vous plaît n'ayez pas cet air intimidé. Je suis un homme comme les autres.

-Je sais, mais comme je suis un grand fan je ne m'imaginais pas avoir la chance de vous rencontrer un jour.

-Je n'irai pas jusqu'à dire que c'est une chance de me rencontrer. En tout cas c'est très gentil. »

Ils sourirent, et le serveur leur apporta leurs commandes. Ils levèrent leur verre et trinquèrent. Il était 9h du matin ils avaient donc tout leur temps devant eux.

* * *

Ils commencèrent à manger leur petit-déjeuner, ils étaient tous les deux un peu stressés. Le brun lança pour détendre l'atmosphère:

« -Que faites-vous dans la vie?

-Je suis architecte.

-D'accord. Et si on se tutoyait? Après tout on va passer 24h ensembles alors autant être simples.

-C'est une très bonne idée oui. Alors parles moi un peu de ce que ça fait d'être une star. Moi qui ne suis qu'architecte avec ma vie monotone j'aimerais comprendre ce que ça fait d'avoir une vie aussi bien remplie que la tienne.

-Hum… au risque de te décevoir j'ai la vie d'un homme normal. Enfin je veux dire que j'ai les mêmes besoins qu'un homme normal: manger, boire, dormir, prendre des douches, faire l'amour... »

Cette dernière remarque fit rougir Bilbon de la tête aux pieds. Thorin continua:

« -Après c'est vrai que faire des concerts, des tournées, et autres détails spécifiques à mon travail ça peut paraître être la vie idéale pour beaucoup de gens. Mais souvent le public oublie certains vrais aspects de notre vie: la drogue, moi ce n'est pas ma tasse de thé mais pour certains c'est leur quotidien, la fatigue, la quasi impossibilité de fonder une relation sérieuse, la pression qu'on subit chaque fois qu'on doit faire un nouvel album… et faut voir comment certains fans sont fous! Je ne dis pas ça pour toi, pour l'instant tu es très poli et aimable. Mais certains nous traquent jusque chez nous, nous envoie des lettres avec des trucs vraiment bizarres… enfin bien des choses dont on ne parle pas en général. »

Tout en parlant ils avaient fini de manger. Thorin fit signe pour qu'on lui apporte l'addition. Au même moment une jeune adolescente arriva, elle avait un appareil dentaire et deux tresses. Elle le regarda:

« -Thorin… je suis une super fan! Est-ce que je peux avoir un autographe s'il vous plaît?

-Bien sûr, comment tu t'appelles?

-Myra. »

Il hocha la tête et lui écrivit une petite phrase avant de signer. La jeune fille sourit et demanda à prendre un selfie. Après ça elle partit plus heureuse que jamais. Thorin paya l'addition et regarda Bilbon:

« -Alors on bouge d'ici?

-Oui excellente idée, tu veux faire quoi?

-On verra bien. »

Ils commencèrent à marcher à travers les rues. Thorin demanda:

« -Dis moi un peu à quoi tu t'attends lorsque tu te dit que tu vas passer une journée avec ton chanteur préféré?

-Je ne sais pas vraiment… voir ce que tu aime faire lorsque tu n'es pas en concert, connaître le vrai homme derrière la star. Car même si je suis un fan absolu de ton travail, j'avoue que comprendre ce qui se cache derrière les projecteurs et les magazines est tout aussi passionnant!

-Très bien, alors dans ce cas c'est partit pour la totale. »

Thorin emmena Bilbon jusque chez lui. Le blond fut légèrement surpris, il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'ils aillent dans l'appartement du brun. Thorin lui offrit un sourire franc:

« -Comment mieux me connaître qu'en voyant où je vis?

-Oui c'est vrai, c'est très gentil de me faire confiance au point de me montrer votre appartement. J'ai signé les closes de confidentialité, mais même sans ça je n'aurai rien divulgué de ce qui se passera dans la journée. Les paparazzis te pourrissent déjà assez la vie comme ça, je n'en aurai pas ajouter une couche.

-C'est vraiment gentil de ta part, la plupart des gens n'hésiteraient pas à étaler les détails d'une telle rencontre pour se faire de l'argent.»

Thorin ouvrit et laissa entrer Bilbon d'abord. Le brun sourit et ferma la porte derrière eux.

* * *

Bilbon était content de voir cet appartement. Il fut surpris de trouver un lieu douillet et classique. Il s'était attendu à un intérieur moderne et richement meublé. Pourtant les meubles étaient classiques, rustiques. Il vit les nombreux cadres posés sur la cheminée. Il les observa, des photos de famille dont un portrait de deux enfants. Le blond demanda:

« -Qui sont ces enfants?

-Mes neveux, Fili le blond et Kili le brun. Ils ont respectivement 5 et 3 ans, ce sont les enfants de ma sœur.

-Ils ont l'air intelligents, on voit une certaine espièglerie dans leurs yeux.

-Oui, ils sont très malins et savent parfaitement jouer des mauvais tours. »

Ils éclatèrent de rire et Thorin fit visiter les lieux à Bilbon. Le blondinet était impressionné que Thorin soit aussi simple et naturel avec lui car il lui avait même montré sa chambre! Thorin demanda:

« -Tu veux boire quelque-chose?

-Hum… un thé si tu as.

-Bien sûr. »

Le brun alla mettre de l'eau à bouillir. Il sourit à Bilbon et ils s'installèrent dans le canapé une fois que l'eau fut prête. Thorin servit le thé dans les tasses et demanda:

« -Alors, parles moi un peu de toi. Je sais que tu es architecte et notre plus grand fan. Mais est-ce que quelqu'un partage ta vie? Tu as des frères et sœurs?

-Non je suis fils unique. Je suis célibataire disons que le fait d'être aussi fan du groupe n'a jamais aidé à ce que mes histoires d'amour durent longtemps.

-Je suis désolé de l'entendre car je me sens en partie responsable, grimaça Thorin.

-Ce n'est rien, mes ex n'étaient pas d'un grand intérêt de toute façon. Aucune passion, aucun centre intérêt pour rien à part pour leur nombril…

-J'ai connu ça moi aussi.»

Ils burent leur thé tout en continuant de papoter, c'était drôle de voir à quel point ils restaient naturels. Thorin sourit au blond:

« -C'est étonnant.

-Quoi?

-Habituellement les fans sont déjantés et prêts à tout pour obtenir quelque-chose de leur idole. Toi tu es calme, à l'écoute, simple.

-C'est gentil… mais bon je te considère comme une personne avant tout. Ça te dérange si je retire ma chemise? Maintenant que le soleil est bien levé il fait chaud.

-Bien sûr mets toi à l'aise.»

Bilbon retira sa chemise et la plaça sur le dossier d'une chaise. Il avait beau être petit, son corps était musclé et on le voyait à ses bras. Il se remit sur le canapé et regarda le chanteur. Thorin l'observa, puis passa une main dans ses longs cheveux. La journée s'annonçait vraiment agréable, pour une fois il se sentait capable d'être lui-même. Bilbon dégageait une certaine aura qui le détendait et l'aidait à être l'homme et non la star. Le brun avait hâte de faire plus ample connaissance avec ce drôle de petit bonhomme.


	3. Chapter 3

Bilbon se passa une main dans les cheveux et regarda Thorin. Il bu une gorgée de thé et reposa sa tasse puis demanda :

« -Alors, que va-t-on faire maintenant ?

-Je ne sais pas trop, en général je me détend le matin. Parfois les potes viennent me rendre visite et nous jouons un peu. Nous n'avons pas prévu de répétition aujourd'hui car nous n'avons pas de concert avant dans trois jours. Aujourd'hui c'est repos.

-Pas de problème, vous avez bien raison de vous reposer vous menez un train de vie épuisant vous les musiciens. »

Thorin regarda Bilbon mais ne dit rien, il se contenta de sourire et de l'observer. Il se leva et rapporta les tasses dans la cuisine. C'était étrange, mais il ne savait pas vraiment quoi faire pour divertir Bilbon. Il s'assit et détacha ses cheveux:

« -Tu veux faire quoi ? Faut que tu m'aide car j'ai vraiment peur d'être ennuyeux !

-Euh... je sais pas. J'ai un peu de mal à réfléchir là.

-Bon bah on va pas aller très loin dans ce cas! Je... Mince je suis pas tombé sur un fan qui aide beaucoup. »

Bilbon se sentit bête. Thorin se mit à rire :

« -Je plaisante voyons ! Tu sais jouer de la musique ?

-Euh... j'ai fait de la flûte à l'école, un peu comme tout le monde quoi.

-Ok, bon dis moi quelle chanson tu veux entendre. »

Thorin lui lança un regard interrogateur en arquant un sourcil. Bilbon fit une moue de réflexion et lança en souriant :

« -J'aimerai beaucoup entendre « You're My Fairytale ».

-Excellent choix. Tu préfères la version guitare ou la version piano ?

-Piano s'il te plaît.»

Thorin sourit et s'installa derrière son magnifique piano à queue. Il commença à jouer et à chanter. Le brun était ravi, il pouvait voir des étoiles dans les yeux de Bilbon. Il termina de jouer et sourit, Bilbon en avait les larmes aux yeux :

« -C'était magnifique, je n'aurai jamais pu imaginer avoir assez de chance pour avoir un petit concert privé.

-Je suis content que ce soit tombé sur toi. Tu es un fan très gentil.

-Merci beaucoup. »

Ils échangèrent un sourire. Le brun commença un autre morceau. Bilbon s'assit sur le côté et regarda Thorin, il était hypnotisé par les longs doigts fins qui couraient avec aisance sur le clavier. Le brun termina donc un autre morceau. Il recula, attrapa son violoncelle et se remit à jouer. Le brun fit quelques morceaux, il aimait beaucoup jouer, à vrai dire la musique était sa raison de vivre, il ne pouvait pas passer une seule journée sans pratiquer. Le blond avait la chair de poule, c'était incroyable de voir à quel point Thorin était passionné lorsqu'il jouait.

* * *

Alors qu'ils continuaient ce petit concert privé, la porte s'ouvrit en grand, claquant contre le mur. Thorin fit une fausse note et Bilbon sursauta en entendant la porte. Ils se tournèrent d'un même mouvement pour voir arriver les autres membres du groupe. Ils s'assirent sur le canapé de Thorin, Dwalin posa un pack de bière sur la table basse. Thorin se passa une main sur le visage, jouer pour Bilbon lui avait fait un drôle d'effet. Il s'approcha de ses amis :

« -Salut les gars, je vous présente Bilbon, notre plus grand fan. Bilbon je te présente les autres membres du groupe.

-Enchanté messieurs. »

Il serra la main de chacun. Il remarqua bien que chaque musicien le détaillait sans se cacher. Bilbon se sentit rougir un peu plus. Il se passa une main dans les cheveux et Thorin lui posa une main sur l'épaule :

« -Assieds toi n'hésite pas.

-D'accord.

-Ah vous vous tutoyez déjà, cracha Thranduil.

-Oui, c'est plus facile comme ça. »

Thorin fit un clin d'œil rassurant à son nouvel ami. Ce petit geste rassura un peu le blond, même si il n'était plus à l'aise. C'était comme si un rêve avait été interrompu, ce moment de musique entre eux avait tout simplement été magique. À présent les autres étaient là, et Bilbon ne savait plus quoi faire.

* * *

Thorin regarda Bilbon, il n'écoutait ses amis que d'une oreille distraite. Il était peiné de voir que leur fan était tout à coup mal à l'aise et presque triste. Seul Bofur faisait un effort pour mettre Bilbon à l'aise, car Dwalin ne lui parlait pas vraiment, il était concentré sur une nouvelle idée, et Thranduil avait clairement l'air jaloux. Thorin regarda sa montre :

« -Bon les gars il est temps de partir.

-Mais...

-Pas de mais, il va falloir que je commence à préparer à manger pour Bilbon et moi. De plus vous n'étiez pas sensé venir aujourd'hui. Prenons une photo tous ensembles avec Bilbon et ensuite barrez vous.

-On vous a dérangé pendant les préliminaires ?

-Non, mais vous n'aviez quand-même rien à faire ici. »

Bilbon fronça les sourcils, il ne comprenait pas tout. Ils firent la photo de groupe et les autres musiciens partirent non sans traîner les pieds.

* * *

Une fois les musiciens partit, le blond demanda en se passant une main sur la nuque :

« -Hum... pourquoi Thranduil semble me détester ?

-Il est de nature jalouse. Il a voulu sortir avec moi, mais je lui ai précisé que je ne mélangeais pas le plaisir et le travail. Une histoire de cœur ou de sexe dans un groupe a plus de chance de le briser que de le consolider.

-Je vois... enfin j'espère que ce concours n'aura pas créé de mauvaise ambiance au sein de votre groupe.

-Mais non ne t'inquiète pas. Tu veux manger quoi ?

-Je ne sais pas, ce que tu veux. »

Thorin ouvrit ses placards et son frigo. Il fit une petite liste de ce qu'il avait. Le blond réfléchit et sourit :

« -Que dirais-tu d'une escalope à la crème avec champignons et purée maison ?

-Excellente idée.

-Je suis un pro de la purée si tu veux que je t'aide.

-Excellente idée. »

Thorin décrocha un tablier et le passa autour du cou du blondinet. Lorsqu'il se pencha pour le nouer dans le dos du blondinet, tout deux eurent un drôle de frisson. Bilbon sourit comme un idiot, il était si petit par rapport à Thorin que le tablier lui arrivait à mi tibias. Thorin enfila lui aussi un tablier et ils commencèrent à cuisiner. Ils étaient étrangement compatibles, ils arrivaient à cuisiner sans gêner l'autre, sans se bousculer même si ils n'arrêtaient pas de bouger dans une cuisine assez étroite.

* * *

Bilbon regarda Thorin en train de préparer la viande. Il sourit, une star qui faisait sa propre nourriture c'était rare. Ils finit d'éplucher les pommes de terre, les coupa en dé et les plongea dans l'eau bouillante. Il sourit au brun :

« -Voilà, il n'y a plus qu'à attendre maintenant.

-Oui, pareil pour la viande. Elle est à feu doux pour être prête en même temps que la purée.»

Ils échangèrent un sourire. Bilbon regarda à nouveau le brun, en particulier ses cheveux longs. Il se mordit légèrement la lèvre :

« -C'est bête mais j'aimerai beaucoup te faire une tresse. Je suis sûr que ça t'irait très bien.

-Tu veux me coiffer, demanda Thorin en riant.

-Euh... je sais que c'est bête, mais je me suis toujours demandé ce que ça ferait de te toucher les cheveux. »

Thorin se dirigea tranquillement vers le salon et s'assit sur un pouf. Il lança dos à Bilbon :

« -Tu as 24h pour réaliser tes rêves avec ton chanteur favoris alors n'hésite pas. »

Bilbon avala sa salive avec peine, Thorin n'imaginait pas quels rêves il avait envie d'assouvir avec le chanteur. Il s'approcha et détacha doucement le chignon de Thorin, libérant sa magnifique chevelure couleur corbeau. Il ignora ses mains tremblantes et commença à tresser les longs cheveux bruns.

* * *

Thorin ferma les yeux et profita de cette caresse, car Bilbon était si doux que c'était réellement une caresse. Il avait envie que ça ne s'arrête jamais, c'était comme si ils étaient dans une bulle. Bilbon attacha le bout de la tresse et sourit :

« -Voilà c'est fait. Merci, tes cheveux sont souples et doux, c'était vraiment agréable de les coiffer.

-Merci à toi, j'avoue qu'à part un chignon ou une queue de cheval je ne me coiffe jamais de façon aussi recherchée.

-C'était un plaisir. Si tu as à nouveau besoin qu'on te coiffe n'hésite pas à me demander !

-Attention je pourrai bien te prendre au mot ! »

L'ambiance avait soudainement changée, deux petites phrases avaient suffit. Bilbon recula :

« -Je... oui bon je vais voir où en sont les patates. »

Il se dirigea vers la cuisine et remua les morceaux. Il en prit un avec une fourchette et l'écrasa dans une assiette. Il sourit :

« -La cuisson est parfaite. Nous allons bientôt pouvoir manger. »

Il égoutta les pommes de terre et les écrasa. Il ajouta un œuf, de la crème et mélangea le tout. Thorin de son côté avait mit la table, lui aussi sentait bien la tension qui régnait entre eux. Il ajouta la crème et les champignons aux escalopes :

«-Voilà, une petite minute et ce sera bon.

-D'accord. »

Bilbon apporta le plat de purée à table. Thorin continua de s'occuper des escalopes et apporta la poêle à table.

* * *

Ils se servirent et mangèrent en silence. Aucun n'osait parler à cause de cette drôle d'ambiance. Le moindre mot pourrait faire déraper la situation, les deux hommes en avaient conscience. Même si ils n'avaient pas parlé de leur orientation sexuelle respective, ils avaient une attirance réciproque qui ne pouvait être ignorée. Ils finirent donc le repas et mirent la vaisselle dans le lave-vaisselle. Après ça le brun se tourna vers Bilbon, qu'allaient-ils faire maintenant ?


	4. Chapter 4

Thorin observa le jeune blond en se frottant la nuque, il ne savait pas quoi faire. Il s'assit sur le canapé et réfléchit, il fallait qu'il trouve une occupation sinon ils risquaient de faire une grosse bêtise tous les deux. Thorin ne voulait pas coucher avec un fan, ça briserait les illusions de ce dernier et ça donnerait une mauvaise réputation. De plus il n'était pas prêt à vivre une histoire d'amour et il refusait de coucher juste pour le sexe. Le musicien ferma les yeux et rejeta la tête en arrière, il fallait que la pression baisse dans la pièce sinon il allait devenir fou.

* * *

Bilbon se tourna vers Thorin et se mordit la lèvre, le musicien ne devait pas avoir conscience d'à quel point il était sexy. Il s'assit en face et le fixa :

« -Tu veux peut-être que je reparte ? Tu as l'air fatigué, tu veux peut-être rester seul.

-Non non restes, c'est juste que je me fait des nœuds dans la tête pour trouver quoi faire.

-Je suis désolé je sais que je ne suis pas très intéressant.

-Arrêtes ce n'est pas ça, c'est moi qui suis ennuyeux dans la vie. »

Les yeux des deux hommes se croisèrent. Thorin se leva doucement et s'approcha de son fan. Il lui tendit la main pour le faire se lever. Bilbon se leva sans hésiter et garda son regard soudé aux yeux clairs de son chanteur préféré. Thorin tenait toujours la main de Bilbon dans la sienne et ils continuaient de s'observer. Le brun recula finalement et sourit à Bilbon :

« -Tu veux qu'on aille marcher un peu ?

-Oui si tu veux.

-En fait il faut que j'aille dans une boutique de musique, j'ai besoin de m'acheter une nouvelle guitare.

-Ok pas de soucis. »

Bilbon secoua la tête comme pour se réveiller et ils partirent. Le brun marchait, les mains dans les poches et regardait devant lui. Le blond demanda :

« -Tu as besoin de quoi comme guitare ?

-Je cherche un son spécial, je n'ai pas encore de marque en vue.

-Tu veux quoi comme son ?

-Je veux retrouver les sonorités des années 70, j'aimerai me fabriquer ma guitare moi-même mais je ne suis pas assez doué malheureusement.

-Je suis sûr que tu trouveras la guitare dont tu as besoin. »

Le brun sourit et ils arrivèrent bientôt dans une boutique spécialisée.

* * *

Thorin fronça les sourcils, il y avait foule dans le magasin. Le brun avança et il manqua de défaillir, devant lui se tenait Steve Morse, le guitariste de Deep Purple, une de ses idoles. Il n'en croyait pas ses yeux, il était pire qu'une adolescente en transe ! Il s'approcha du guitariste qui était en train de signer des autographes et de prendre des selfies avec les fans. Thorin demanda timidement :

« -Bonjour, je suis un grand fan, est-ce que je peux avoir un autographe s'il vous plaît ?

-Bien sûr... vous êtes Thorin Durin n'est-ce pas, le leader des Erebor Princes c'est ça ?

-En effet. »

Le guitariste, bien qu'ayant plus de soixante ans eut un sourire enfantin :

« -Ça te tente un petit bœuf ?

-Vraiment ?!

-Bien sûr, j'aime jouer avec les nouvelles générations tant que je le peux encore.

-Comment ça ?

-Polyarthrite dans les mains... bientôt ma passion sera malheureusement de l'histoire ancienne.

-Alors ce serait un double honneur de jouer avec vous monsieur Morse. »

Steve attrapa sa propre guitare qu'il avait prit avec lui, et Thorin attrapa une des guitares du magasin. Les deux hommes commencèrent à jouer _Smoke On The Water_ , le plus gros succès de Deep Purple. Des jeunes du « public » s'étaient mit respectivement à la basse, à la batterie et au synthétiseur. Bilbon regarda Thorin et il sentit son cœur se serrer, le brun avait des étoiles dans les yeux et une tête d'enfant devant un énorme cadeau de Noël. Le blond prit de nombreuses photos et vidéos avec son portable, il voulait immortaliser ce souvenir pour le brun.

* * *

Thorin termina de jouer avec une satisfaction et une nostalgie mêlées. Ce guitariste avait bercé son enfance, c'était lui qui lui avait donné envie d'apprendre cet instrument. Il remercia le musicien, ils se firent une accolade, prirent une photo et Thorin acheta aussitôt la guitare avec laquelle il venait de jouer. Elle n'avait pas les sonorités qu'il voulait, mais elle était un souvenir précieux.

* * *

Les deux hommes ressortirent du magasin, Thorin était excité comme une puce :

« -C'était le meilleur concert de ma vie ! J'ai joué avec Steve Morse, un véritable dieu vivant ! Il a été sacré meilleur guitariste de l'année 5 années consécutives ! J'en reviens pas, j'ai joué avec lui ! C'est grâce à toi, c'est parce que j'ai voulu sortir pour qu'on trouve une occupation ! »

Thorin prit le visage de Bilbon dans ses mains et plaqua ses lèvres contre les siennes. Le baiser ne dura pas longtemps, c'était plus sous l'impulsion parce qu'il était vraiment heureux. Thorin recula et se remit en route. Il avait la guitare attachée autour du cou grâce à la lanière, il sautait presque de joie à la place de marcher.

* * *

Bilbon resta immobile quelques instants. Ce baiser avait été si inattendu et si bref qu'il se demandait si il n'avait pas rêvé. Il sourit comme un idiot et se remit à marcher pour rattraper Thorin. Le musicien était pire qu'une balle rebondissante. Le blond rattrapa enfin le chanteur et l'attrapa par le poignet :

« -Thorin attends !

-Quoi ? »

Thorin se retourna vivement et regarda Bilbon dans l'attente de comprendre ce qui se passait. Le blond plongea son regard dans celui de son idole :

« -Concentres toi bien sur ce que je vais dire.

-Mais quoi?

-C'est simple, si tu continues comme ça les paparazzis vont s'en donner à cœur joie pour dire que tu es défoncé ! Je sais à quel point tu es content, moi aussi je suis un grand fan de Steve Morse, mais gardes ça pour quand tu seras rentré chez toi ! Les journaux à scandale vont se faire un plaisir de te dénigrer, même si tu es juste heureux ils vont être très contents de mettre que tu as prit des substances illicites et que tu fais l'imbécile dans la rue ! Et j'espère pour toi que personne n'a prit de photo au moment où tu m'embrassais, car sinon tu vas avoir un démenti à faire car la chronique va tout simplement se déchaîner sur ça. »

Thorin resta comme deux ronds de flan devant cette tirade. Il sourit, regarda Bilbon de la tête aux pieds et lança :

« -Tu me plaît, j'adore qu'on me dise ce qu'on pense réellement. Et qu'est-ce que j'en ai à foutre de la presse hein ? »

Le brun fit un clin d'œil à son fan et passa son bras sous le sien. Le blond était surpris, Thorin se lâchait, il semblait être lui-même, ce qui n'était jamais le cas lorsqu'on le voyait dans dans les journaux habituellement. Le brun soupira en levant les yeux au ciel :

« -Détends toi sinon je vais vite m'ennuyer !

-Ok comme tu veux désolé, c'est juste que tu as l'air d'être vraiment bien. Tu as l'air tellement content qu'on pourrait vraiment croire que tu es drogué ou bourré ! Moi je trouve ça très amusant, mais les gens vont tout déformer et tu le sais.

-C'est parce que je suis content nom de dieu ! Pour une des premières fois de ma vie je suis vraiment moi-même, et c'est à toi que je le dois ! »

Bilbon rougit, c'était un très grand compliment. Ils continuèrent donc de se promener bras dessus bras dessous, dans la joie et la bonne humer. Thorin ne semblait pas décidé à descendre de son nuage de bonheur, et le blondinet devait avouer qu'il préférait voir le chanteur comme ça. Tout à coup le brun s'arrêta et regarda Bilbon. Il lui lança un drôle de regard puis lança avec les yeux pétillants de malice :

« -J'ai envie de faire l'amour avec toi ! »

Il sourit en voyant Bilbon devenir rouge tomate et le tira par la main :

« -Aller fais pas cette tête je suis un homme comme les autres ! »

Il se mit à rire et ils continuèrent de marcher.

* * *

Bilbon devint de plus en plus nerveux à mesure qu'ils s'approchaient de l'appartement de la star. Et si Thorin était sérieux et qu'il voulait vraiment faire l'amour, comment allait-il réagir ? Bilbon sentit sa gorge s'assécher, ses mains devenir moites et son souffle devenir court, l'heure de vérité approchait car ils étaient quasiment arrivés chez le musicien. Bilbon marqua un temps d'arrêt, mais Thorin l'attirait déjà dans l'ascenseur direction son appartement au dernier étage.

* * *

 _ **Oui un tout petit peu de pub au passage, mais Steve Morse est un musicien réel, et c'est réellement un dieu vivant à mes yeux donc j'ai voulu lui faire un petit clin d'œil dans ce chapitre même si il ne le saura jamais ha ha ha (malheureusement l'histoire de polyarthrite est vraie). Deep Purple est un groupe qui m'a bercée avant même ma naissance, je vous le recommande vivement, à écouter sans modération! Ce groupe a inventé le Hard Rock et même si les membres ont entre 60 et 70 ans ils envoient toujours du lourd!** _


	5. Chapter 5

**_Ignis : merci pour ta review qui m'a fait super plaisir ! Je suis tellement contente les rares fois où je rencontre des gens qui partagent ma passion pour Deep Purple, car ayant 23 ans la plupart des gens que je connais ne savent même pas que ce groupe génialissime existe (honte sur eux)! En tout cas contente que ça t'ai plu et j'espère que tu aimera tout autant la suite ^^_**

* * *

Bilbon resta figé dans l'entrée de l'appartement, qu'allait-il se passer ? Il fut légèrement soulagé en voyant Thorin s'asseoir derrière le piano et commencer à jouer. Bilbon arqua un sourcil, c'était une mélodie qu'il ne connaissait pas. Il s'approcha, puis s'assit sur le fauteuil face au piano, écoutant attentivement. Le brun lança tout en continuant de jouer :

« -J'ai eu l'inspiration dans l'ascenseur pour une nouvelle chanson.

-Super.

-Oui, ça s'appelle Bilbon une ode à l'amour. »

Le blond n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, la mélodie était tout simplement magnifique. C'était à la fois doux, entêtant et passionné. Thorin arrêta de jouer et nota aussitôt les notes et les paroles sur une partition vierge. Bilbon était impressionné de voir à quelle vitesse Thorin créait et écrivait à la fois, il se rappelait de chaque note qu'il venait de jouer. Le brun lui sourit :

« -Je sens que tu es le genre de personne dont on tombe facilement amoureux mais qu'on a du mal à laisser partir. Car te laisser partir doit tout simplement déchirer le cœur. Dire que tu as eu le choix entre des dizaines d'artistes et que c'est moi que tu as choisi... pour une fois j'ai été chanceux ! »

Les yeux de Bilbon se remplirent de larmes, on ne lui avait jamais rien dit d'aussi beau. Il s'approcha de Thorin et le prit dans ses bras, c'était plus fort que lui. Le brun sourit, d'une main il frottait le dos de Bilbon et de l'autre il lui caressait les cheveux. Le musicien redressa légèrement la tête et captura les lèvres du blondinet dans un baiser à la fois passionné et tendre. Bilbon resta surpris, jamais on ne l'avait embrassé comme ça, toutefois il rendit aussitôt le baiser. La main qui lui frottait le dos descendit doucement jusqu'à s'arrêter sur ses fesses. Le blond sourit contre les lèvres de son partenaire et passa ses mains dans les longs cheveux. Il se retrouva assit à califourchon sur Thorin alors qu'ils continuaient de s'embrasser comme si leurs vies en dépendaient.

* * *

Au bout d'un moment ils reculèrent tout de même pour respirer sous peine de mourir d'asphyxie. Thorin sourit et caressa la joue de Bilbon en se levant. Il plongea son regard dans le sien :

« -Tu veux faire quoi ? Tu n'es obligé à rien, ce n'est pas parce qu'on s'est embrassé qu'il faut forcément qu'on couche ensembles ! Ne te met pas la pression pour une raison bizarre genre « c'est une star je dois céder » ! Avec toi je suis un homme normal. »

Bilbon hocha la tête en se léchant les lèvres, il était incapable de répondre maintenant. Tout se bousculait dans sa tête, il avait à peine reprit son souffle du baiser, il avait une érection d'enfer et là on lui demandait de réfléchir. Il s'apprêtait à répondre, mais finalement il préféra l'action à la parole et fonça sur les lèvres du brun. Le brun répondit à cette invitation avec plaisir et retira le t-shirt du blond, à présent il voulait laisser sortir sa passion. Bilbon de son côté lui défit sa ceinture et déboutonna son jean à la hâte. Le pantalon glissa le long des jambes musclées du brun pour finir sur le carrelage impeccable. Son t-shirt suivit dans la seconde ce qui l'amusa beaucoup, finalement Bilbon était plus pressé qu'il n'y paressait. Thorin retira lui aussi le pantalon de son fan et ils continuèrent de s'embrasser, ils étaient quasiment nus l'un contre l'autre. Bilbon passa avec plaisir ses mains sur le torse musclé de Thorin, recouvert d'une légère toison brune. Le chanteur caressa lui aussi le corps du blondinet, il était surpris de voir qu'il était musclé, car lorsqu'il était habillé il ne paraissait pas avoir un corps comme celui-là.

* * *

Ce fut ce moment que choisit la porte pour s'ouvrir en grand. Thorin recula d'un bond et se retrouva nez à nez avec Thranduil, mais surtout face à sa sœur et ses neveux. Il lança aussitôt :

« -Fermez les yeux les petits ! »

Les enfants obéirent aussitôt. Thorin grommela dans sa barbe et se rhabilla à la hâte. Bilbon était sous le choc, son cerveau venait de faire un petit blocage, trop de choses se passaient dans un court laps de temps. Thorin l'embrassa et lui murmura :

« -Rhabilles toi Bilbon s'il te plaît. Ce n'est que partie remise. »

Le blond cligna plusieurs fois des paupières, rougit jusqu'à la racine des cheveux et se rhabilla à la hâte. Thranduil avait l'air furieux, Dis quand à elle semblait ravie. Bilbon se passa une main sur le visage :

« -Je vais partir.

-Oui ce serait mieux, cracha Thranduil.

-Non tu restes là, répondit Thorin en prenant sa main dans la sienne.

-On peut enfin ouvrir les yeux, s'impatienta Fili.

-Tonton pourquoi on peut pas regarder, demanda Kili.

-Vous pouvez ouvrir les yeux. »

Le brun s'approcha et déposa un baiser sur la joue de sa sœur avant de soulever un enfant d'un bras chacun :

« -Salut les monstres. Je vous présente Bilbon... Thranduil qu'est-ce que tu fout là ? On t'a jamais apprit à sonner ?!

-On a toqué mais tu étais manifestement trop occupé pour entendre. J'ai oublié mon portable tout à l'heure.»

Thorin serra les dents et se dirigea dans le salon avec ses neveux. Il les « jeta » dans le canapé et joua à la bagarre avec eux. Thranduil récupéra son portable et lança d'une voix glaciale :

« -Faudra qu'on parle Thorin.

-Qu'on parle de quoi ? On n'a jamais été ensembles, je ne te doit absolument rien ! Au fait, j'ai commencé à écrire une nouvelle chanson. Tu pourras le dire aux autres puisque je suis sûr que tu vas courir tout leur raconter. Et pour une fois cases ça dans ta petite tête blonde décolorée : nous n'avons jamais été ensembles et ne le serons jamais, donc je sors avec qui je veux, je fais ce que je veux et tu n'as pas ton mot à dire. Fin de la discussion au revoir. »

Thranduil ouvrit la bouche, la referma, l'ouvrit à nouveau et finalement partit d'un par rageur car il n'avait pas de réplique percutante à répondre.

* * *

Bilbon était toujours debout à l'endroit où il se trouvait avec Thorin quelques minutes plus tôt. Il n'osait pas bouger. Dis s'approcha de lui et lui tendit la main :

« -Bonjour, je suis Dis la sœur de Thorin.

-Bilbon...

-Désolée de vous avoir dérangé.

-Ce n'est rien. »

Bilbon sourit poliment, il n'avait rien à faire ici. Il pensait passer une journée tranquille en arrivant ce matin, finalement ce n'était que rebondissement sur rebondissement. Il regarda la brune se diriger vers la cuisine. Bilbon n'était pas habitué aux relations familiales, il était donc plutôt mal à l'aise, il n'était qu'un étranger qui s'immisçait dans leurs vies grâce à un concours. Il s'approcha du piano, griffonna quelque-chose dans l'en-tête de la partition et quitta discrètement l'appartement. Il ne fit pas un bruit, et par chance Thorin était trop occupé à jouer pour remarquer sa sortie « furtive ». En réalité Bilbon se comportait comme un lâche et il en avait parfaitement conscience.

* * *

Le blond rentra chez lui en pleurant, cette expérience avait été une mauvaise idée. Il avait toujours eu cette drôle de fascination pour le groupe, en particulier pour son leader, mais là il était tout bonnement tombé amoureux de Thorin. Mais cette option ne pouvait pas exister, Thorin était une star, il avait le monde à ses pieds, il pouvait choisir n'importe quel homme ou quelle femme beaucoup mieux que lui, le blondinet ne voulait pas se voiler la face. Il rentra dans son appartement la mort dans l'âme et se remit au dessin de la maison qu'il voulait se construire plus tard.

* * *

Thorin se redressa en riant et tourna la tête. Il fronça les sourcils, Bilbon n'était pas là. Il demanda :

« -Dis tu as vu Bilbon ?

-Pardon ? Désolée j'étais en train de préparer notre habituel brownie du mercredi après-midi... non je ne l'ai pas vu. Il est peut-être aux toilettes. »

Thorin se leva et alla toquer aux toilettes, pas de réponse. Il appuya sur la poignée et la porte s'ouvrit aussitôt. Il soupira et fit le tour de toutes les pièces, aucune trace du blond. Il retourna dans le salon et vit alors que quelque-chose était écrit sur sa partition. Il l'attrapa et lu rapidement :

« Merci pour ces quelques heures Thorin, elles resteront parmi les meilleures de ma vie. Je préfère vous laisser en famille, je n'ai rien à faire là dans un moment si intime. Bonne continuation, amicalement. Bilbon »

Thorin était furieux, mais pourquoi est-ce qu'il avait fait ça ?! Il sortit de l'appartement en courant et une fois dans la rue regarda tout autour de lui, cherchant désespérément à voir le blond parmi la foule. Évidemment il ne le vit pas, ce qui le fit jurer. Il remonta dans l'appartement et se laissa tomber sur son canapé. Les petits avaient allumé la télé entre temps et ils regardaient les dessins animés. Ils se calèrent chacun d'un côté de leur oncle et Fili lança tout en regardant la télé :

« -T'inquiètes pas tonton, je suis sûr que ton amoureux reviendra.

-Tu crois qu'il est amoureux de moi ?

-Ah, parce que maintenant les gens qui ne sont pas amoureux s'embrassent en slip ? Je veux dire, ça arrive, mais toi tu n'es pas comme ça, toi tu ne fais des bisous sur la bouche que quand tu es amoureux.»

Thorin rit avec incrédulité, comment un enfant si jeune pouvait être si malin. Il ébouriffa les cheveux de son neveu :

« -On verra bien, de toute façon il faut attendre.

-T'as qu'à lui téléphoner.

-Je n'ai pas son numéro.

-Bah appel les renseignements ou regarde dans l'annuaire, lança Kili en haussant les épaules comme si c'était d'une logique imparable.

-Ah tu t'y met aussi toi ! Vous êtes bien les fils de votre mère !

-Merci je prend ça comme un compliment, et ils ont parfaitement raison ! »

Thorin leva les yeux au ciel, sa sœur se tenait désormais derrière le canapé. Il continua :

« -On verra bien, je doute qu'il ait encore envie de me parler après ça.

-Pourquoi ? Vous n'êtes plus des ados, ça arrive l'imprévu, il faut juste savoir l'accepter. Je pense que vous êtes très attachés l'un à l'autre. Depuis combien de temps vous vous connaissez ?

-C'est notre plus grand fan, donc je l'avais déjà vu en concerts. Mais je le connais vraiment depuis 9h ce matin car il a gagné un concours lui permettant de passer 24h avec la star de son choix, et il m'a choisi moi.

-C'est super ça ! Tu sais il n'y a pas besoin de se connaître depuis des années pour tomber amoureux !

-Je sais, mais ça a été très rapide quand-même. Je verrai bien ce que je ferai plus tard. En attendant on le mange ce brownie ?

-Il n'est pas encore cuit. »

Thorin hocha la tête et regarda la télé avec ses neveux. Il ne savait pas trop comment réagir, c'était la première fois qu'une situation pareille lui arrivait. Il était totalement tombé sous le charme du blondinet, et celui-ci n'avait rien trouvé de mieux que de partir en catimini. Thorin se passa une main dans les cheveux, il se sentait vraiment mal tout à coup. Il fallait absolument qu'il rattrape le coup sinon il sentait qu'il allait le regretter toute sa vie, car il sentait qu'il avait de belles choses à vivre avec le blondinet. Le chanteur n'avait pas dit son dernier mot loin de là !


	6. Chapter 6

**_Ignis : Je comprends, j'ai toujours été une grande fan de rock, hardrock et métal donc les autres m'ont toujours regardé comme une barbare ha ha_**

 ** _En tout cas je suis ravie que tu ai aimé ce chapitre, c'est vrai que la façon dont Thorin dit à Thranduil de dégager est particulièrement cool ! Les neveux sont trop mignons, et j'espère que la suite te plaira autant ^^_**

* * *

Thorin remonta dans son appartement et regarda sa sœur et ses neveux, il fallait absolument qu'il trouve un moyen de rattraper le coup. Il se passa une main sur la nuque, ses cheveux étaient toujours nattés grâce aux bons soins de Biblon. Il consulta l'annuaire en ligne, heureusement que le blondinet lui avait dit son nom en se présentant au café ce matin. Il chercha donc mais ne trouva rien, apparemment le blondinet n'était pas dans l'annuaire. Il appela les renseignements, sans plus de succès.

Le brun se passa une main dans les cheveux, sa sœur lui offrit un sourire d'encouragement :

« -On va te laisser, tiens nous au courant.

-D'accord, merci d'être venu. »

Il sourit et les embrassa avant de les regarder partir. Il appela son agent, lui demandant de retrouver le numéro de téléphone de Bilbon grâce aux organisateurs du concours. Maintenant il n'y avait plus qu'à attendre. Il savait que ça pouvait prendre un moment, le temps de tomber sur la bonne personne et qu'elle donne les renseignements.

* * *

Ça faisait déjà trois jours qu'il avait été avec Thorin. Bilbon était en train de régler des papiers lorsque son téléphone sonna. Il décrocha, c'était Grity :

« -Monsieur Sacquet c'est Grity, comment allez-vous ?

-Bien merci... que me vaut cet appel ?

-Monsieur Durin nous a contacté pour nous dire que vous étiez reparti de chez lui plus tôt le jour de la rencontre et nous a demandé de lui transmettre votre numéro de téléphone. Je souhaitais vous demander la permission avant, et surtout je voulais vous demander pourquoi vous êtes parti si tôt ?

-Il a reçu de la famille et je me suis senti de trop. J'ai préféré les laisser entre eux.

-Je comprends... acceptez-vous que je lui transmette votre numéro de téléphone ?

-Euh... si vous voulez oui. Il vous a dit pourquoi il voulait mon numéro ?

-Il semblerait qu'il voulait s'expliquer sur quelque-chose mais je n'en sais pas plus.

-D'accord, bon bah donnez lui mon numéro merci. Bonne journée.

-Au revoir monsieur Sacquet. »

Le blond raccrocha et se remit à ses papiers, mais il n'avait plus la tête à ça. Thorin voulait le contacter, c'était vraiment étrange. Le blondinet alla prendre une douche pour se changer les idées, mais ça ne changeait rien. Il ne pensait qu'à Thorin, au fait qu'il essaierait peut-être de lui parler. Bilbon savait que ce n'était qu'un drôle de rêve, peut-être que Thorin avait fait cette démarche pour la forme, mais au fond de lui il voulait croire que Thorin l'appréciait peut-être vraiment.

* * *

Thorin sauta presque de joie lorsque son agent lui envoya le numéro de Bilbon par texto. Il ferma les yeux et inspira profondément plusieurs fois. Il devait réfléchir à la façon dont il allait procéder, il ne pouvait pas juste l'appeler et lui dire « je suis tombé amoureux de toi, tu veux bien revenir ? » car le blondinet prendrait peur à coup sûr. Thorin passa une main sur son visage en soupirant. Finalement le brun rassembla son courage et appuya sur « appeler ». Les sonneries se firent entendre. Au bout de la troisième, une voix douce et hésitante décrocha :

« -Allô ?

-Bilbon... ça me fait plaisir d'entendre ta voix !

-Merci... ça me fait bizarre d'entendre la tienne Thorin. Pourquoi tu m'appelles ?

-J'ai envie de te revoir. J'étais tellement déçu quand je me suis rendu compte que tu étais parti.

-Je voulais vous laisser en famille. Vous aviez l'air tellement bien que je ne voulais pas vous déranger.

-Mais tu ne dérangeais pas du tout, au contraire !

-Je n'en suis pas si sûr. Tu sais je... je m'apprêtais à partir au travail.

-Oui désolé, je ne vais pas te déranger longtemps ! J'aimerais juste que tu acceptes de passer quelques heures avec moi... après tout je te devais 24h et tu n'en a utilisé que 6 alors bon je me sens lésé et je me dit que je n'ai pas eu le temps de me montrer au meilleur.

-Bon d'accord... écoutes maintenant que j'ai ton numéro je t'envoie un message pour te donner ma décision d'accord ?

-J'espère vraiment que ce sera oui ! Bon courage pour le travail.

-Merci, à plus tard. »

Le blondinet raccrocha et sourit bêtement, Thorin voulait le revoir. Il attrapa ses affaires et partit pour le boulot. Étrangement il était content maintenant qu'il savait que le brun voulait le revoir. Alors comme ça les quelques heures passées ensembles avaient laissé un bon souvenir chez le brun. Le blond se passa une main dans les cheveux, et si Thorin l'avait juste rappelé pour coucher avec lui et ensuite le laisser sur le carreau ?! Le blond soupira, c'était plus fort que lui il fallait toujours qu'il se retourne le cerveau pour rien.

* * *

Thorin passa sa journée à faire les cents pas dans son appartement. Et si Bilbon refusait de le revoir ? Et si il pensait que tout ce qui comptait à ses yeux était le sexe ? Le brun soupira et se prit la tête dans les mains, comment savoir ce que pensait le blond ? Il ne voulait pas lui envoyer de message pour ne pas paraître trop insistant. Il fit un peu de ménage pour se changer les idées. Il était en train de faire la poussière lorsque son téléphone sonna. Thorin décrocha aussitôt car c'était Bilbon :

« -Oui, c'est moi. Tu veux toujours me voir ?

-Bien sûr ! J'ai terminé d'écrire ma chanson de l'autre jour, j'aimerais beaucoup te la faire écouter en entier.

-Bon... d'accord. Où veux-tu qu'on se retrouve ?

-Chez moi ?

-D'accord. J'arrive d'ici une demie heure d'accord ?

-Parfait, je t'attends.»

Le brun raccrocha et fila prendre une douche. Il enfila un t-shirt et un jean et attendit que Bilbon arrive en se coiffant.

* * *

On sonna à la porte exactement trente minutes plus tard. Thorin ouvrit et fut ravi de voir que Bilbon était vraiment face à lui. Il lui sourit et le laissa entrer, fermant la porte derrière lui. Bilbon lui sourit d'un air un peu gêné :

« -J'ai été surpris d'apprendre que tu voulais me recontacter !

-Oui, je... j'ai la conviction que nous avions de beaux moments à passer tous les deux.

-Si tu le dis... tu voulais me faire écouter ta chanson ? »

Le brun hocha la tête, il avait l'impression que Bilbon ne ressentait pas les mêmes choses que lui finalement. Thorin se tourna vers Bilbon et lui retira son manteau qu'il accrocha dans l'entrée. Le blondinet le regarda en hésitant, puis il se blottit dans ses bras sous l'impulsion. Thorin sourit et referma ses longs bras autour de Bilbon avec un plaisir non dissimulé :

« -Je préfère cette réaction plutôt que ton attitude bourrue de tout à l'heure !

-Quand tu m'as dit que tu voulais me revoir j'ai pensé que c'était juste pour coucher avec moi parce que si ta sœur et Thranduil ne nous avez pas surpris nous aurions sûrement terminé dans ton lit !

-Probablement que ça se serait passé comme ça oui, mais je voue aussi un réel intérêt à ta personnalité car tu es très intéressant.»

Il l'embrassa tendrement en lui caressant la nuque. Bilbon rendit le baiser avec plaisir, étrangement les lèvres du brun lui avaient manquées. Ils continuèrent donc de s'embrasser et peu à peu devinrent de plus en plus passionnés. Ils se déshabillèrent rapidement et se retrouvèrent allongés sur le lit de Thorin.

* * *

Bilbon était assez surpris, il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que ça aille si vite lorsqu'ils s'étaient embrassés dans l'entrée. Il se retrouva allongé sous Thorin qui le dévorait de baisers. Bilbon gémit en fermant les yeux, il avait l'impression qu'il allait exploser de désir, Thorin savait vraiment comment faire monter la pression. Le blond passa ses mains sur le torse musclé de Thorin et fit glisser une de ses mains sur l'érection de son amant. Le chanteur sourit et frotta son nez contre celui de son partenaire :

« -Tu es bien impatient dis donc !

-Je sais, mais tu me fait bouillir depuis l'autre jour ! Et là, tu veux me faire exploser à jouer comme ça non ?

-Oh que si, exploser de plaisir mon beau. »

Il sourit et l'embrassa en continuant de faire glisser ses grandes mains sur le corps du blondinet. Il enfila bientôt un préservatif mais parsema le corps de Bilbon de baisers plus brûlants les uns que les autres. Bilbon passa ses mains dans les cheveux bruns qui caressaient son ventre alors que Thorin lui embrassait l'intérieur des cuisses. Il fit remonter le chanteur en le tirant par les épaules. Le brun embrassa tendrement Bilbon et se plaça. Doucement il entra en lui, tout en picorant son visage de petits baisers légers. Bilbon poussa un gémissement de plaisir en s'accrochant aux épaules musclées de son amant.

Thorin commença un mouvement de va-et-vient en plongeant son regard dans celui de Bilbon. Le blondinet le fixait, une main sur son épaule et l'autre dans ses cheveux. Thorin était tellement content, il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il était en ce moment même en train de faire l'amour avec Bilbon. Le blondinet lui avait fait tourné la tête et il avait envie que ça ne s'arrête jamais. Il l'embrassa avec fougue et accéléra doucement le rythme. Les deux hommes sentaient qu'il y avait quelque-chose de plus derrière le simple fait de faire l'amour, ils étaient connectés d'une façon unique. Thorin continua de picorer son homme et le fit changer de position. Bilbon se retrouva au-dessus et commença à onduler en embrassant Thorin. Le brun posa ses mains sur les hanches du blond et sourit, il trouvait son amant incroyablement sexy à prendre les rênes comme ça.

Ils continuèrent encore un moment, la chambre était devenue un véritable four, les amants étaient en sueur, et Bilbon atteignit le point de culminant du plaisir. Thorin l'embrassa, fit quelques mouvements supplémentaires et vint à son tour. Ils restèrent allongés l'un contre l'autre à reprendre leur souffle. Thorin sourit et embrassa paresseusement Bilbon, ils n'étaient pas encore remis de leurs orgasmes.

* * *

Au bout de plusieurs minutes Thorin se redressa sur un coude et fit courir son index sur le torse du blondinet :

« -On va prendre une douche ?

-Oui, je pense que ça fera du bien. »

Ils allèrent donc prendre une douche, ensuite Thorin passa une serviette autour de sa taille et prit Bilbon par la main. Il le guida jusqu'au piano et sourit :

« -Je n'ai pas menti, j'ai vraiment terminé la chanson et je veux que tu l'entende ! »

Thorin commença à jouer et Bilbon sentit les larmes couler au fur et à mesure. C'était la plus belle chanson qu'il n'avait jamais entendu, la plus belle déclaration d'amour du monde. Il prit le visage de Thorin dans ses mains et l'embrassa passionnément car il ne trouvait pas de mot adéquat pour exprimer à quel point il avait aimé cette chanson. Thorin lui caressa la joue:

« -Je le pense vraiment. Tu m'inspires vraiment tout ça.

-C'est magnifique ! Comment est-ce qu'on peut écrire des choses aussi belles ? Car même sans les paroles, la mélodie seule est juste un envoûtement, c'est presque surréaliste tellement c'est... je trouve même pas les mots ! »

Thorin sourit et serra Bilbon contre lui, il comprenait parfaitement ce qu'il voulait dire. Il l'embrassa et lui sourit :

« -Tu restes dormir ce soir ?

-Si tu veux, je ne veux pas déranger.

-Tu me dérangerais si tu partais ! »

Les deux hommes échangèrent un sourire et retournèrent dans la chambre, la passion entre eux ne faisait que commencer.


	7. Chapter 7

Bilbon se réveilla et sourit, Thorin était appuyé sur un coude, il lui caressait le torse en le regardant. Le blond se passa une main sur le visage :

« -Tu me regardes depuis longtemps ?

-Peu importe, tu es vraiment très beau même quand tu dors. Tu fais des petites mimiques toutes mignonnes quand tu rêves. En plus tu parles par moment.

-Vraiment ? Je disais quoi, demanda le blondinet en rougissant.

-Tu me demandais de ne pas te laisser partir. Alors j'ai dit que tu n'avais surtout pas à t'inquiéter car ça n'arriverait pas.

-Oh...

-Et après tu m'as dit dans ce cas toi ne t'en va pas.

-Et... tu as dit quoi ?

-J'ai dit que ce n'était pas non plus dans mes projets. »

Thorin sourit et se pencha pour embrasser tendrement son petit blond. Il lui caressa la mâchoire puis la gorge, il ne savait pas pourquoi Bilbon avait eu si peur pendant son sommeil.

* * *

Bilbon ferma les yeux et profita de ce doux réveil. Il passa ses mains dans les longs cheveux en bataille de son amant. Tout à coup le blond écarquilla les yeux, il n'avait même pas idée de l'heure qu'il était. Il regarda le réveil sur la table de chevet de son homme et grogna :

« -Merde !

-Quoi ?

-Je suis en retard pour le boulot ! »

Il bondit hors du lit et ramassa ses vêtements éparpillés partout. Thorin sourit en le regardant et se mordit la lèvre :

« -J'adore voir tes petites fesses s'agiter dans tous les sens ! Ça me donne envie de les croquer ! »

Bilbon rougit et se tourna vers son amant. Il le regarda un instant, hésitant si il devait rire ou le prendre au sérieux. Il s'approcha, se pencha et mordilla sa lèvre d'un air mutin :

« -Qui sait, avec de la chance tu arriveras à le faire plus tard.

-Ne me tente pas, sinon je te jure que tu n'iras pas travailler aujourd'hui ! »

Le brun eut un sourire en coin, il aimait particulièrement lorsque le blond usait de ses charmes. Bilbon finit de s'habiller et soupira :

« -Arriver au travail avec les mêmes vêtements que la veille ça craint !

-Je t'aurais bien prêter quelque-chose mais j'ai peur que ce soit un peu grand. Attends, je peux te prêter un t-shirt au moins.

-T'es un amour ! »

Thorin se mit à rire, se leva dans sa parfaite nudité et se dirigea vers son armoire. Bilbon se rinça l'œil sans vergogne et s'approcha. Il posa une main sur les fesses parfaites du chanteur en embrassant son dos musclé :

« -Attends, je crois que je couve une méchante grippe alors je ne vais pas pouvoir aller travailler aujourd'hui. »

Thorin se retourna et plongea son regard dans le sien avec un sourire tendre sur le visage. Il l'embrassa et lui déboutonna lentement sa chemise :

« -J'adore t'entendre parler comme ça ! »

Bilbon l'embrassa et recula :

« -Je les appel pour les prévenir, j'en ai pour deux secondes beau gosse, ne commence pas sans moi ! »

Il lui fit un clin d'œil et alla dans le salon. Il appela le travail et leur annonça qu'il était malade, qu'il ne viendrait pas. Son patron râla pour la forme, mais le blondinet avait tellement d'heures de récupération non prises au compteur qu'il ne pouvait même pas l'en blâmer. Bilbon savait déjà quel médecin il irait voir pour obtenir son arrêt de travail. Il revint dans la chambre et regarda Thorin, il était allongé là, entièrement nu à l'attendre.

* * *

Bilbon se déshabilla et avança lentement vers le lit. Il s'approcha et se pencha au-dessus de Thorin pour l'embrasser avec fougue. Le brun le serra contre lui avant de prendre ses fesses dans ses mains, il trouvait les fesses du blondinet tout à fait adorables. Ils continuèrent de s'embrasser, et Bilbon s'assit à califourchon sur son amant, commençant à onduler du bassin pour que leurs sexes subissent un frottement tout à fait délicieux.

Thorin gémit et dévora d'avantage la bouche de son amant. Bien qu'ayant un air innocent, Bilbon savait vraiment comment le mettre au supplice. Il attrapa rapidement un préservatif dans sa table de chevet et l'enfila à la hâte sur l'érection de Bilbon. Celui-ci s'arrêta aussitôt et le regarda avec surprise :

« -Mais... qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

-Quoi ? J'ai envie qu'on varie un peu, une relation ça ne doit pas être à sens unique. »

Bilbon sourit et embrassa son homme. Il fit descendre ses baisers sur le torse musclé, il y passa les mains tout en continuant de faire descendre ses baisers. Il embrassa ses abdos parfaitement dessinés. Il descendit ensuite pour prendre le sexe de son amant dans sa bouche. Thorin gémit et ferma les yeux, la veille ils n'avaient pas prit vraiment la peine de se découvrir pleinement. Le brun passa une main dans les cheveux de Bilbon et profita pleinement de cette caresses aussi inattendue que bienvenue. Il murmura même son appréciation à son amant ce qui fit sourire ce dernier et lui fit légèrement accélérer le rythme de sa bouche. Thorin prit le petit blond par les épaules et le fit se relever :

« -Attends...

-Quoi, c'était pas bien ?

-Si, c'est juste que je ne veux pas venir comme ça.

-Oh d'accord. »

Bilbon sourit et l'embrassa tendrement, il aimait l'honnêteté qui régnait entre eux. Tout en continuant leurs baisers, Bilbon entra un doigt en son amant. Thorin se mordit la lèvre en se cambrant, c'était merveilleux. Bilbon continua de le parsemer de baisers pour qu'il se détende puis entra un deuxième doigt en lui. Thorin passa une main dans les cheveux courts du blond et les tira légèrement. Bilbon grogna de plaisir, c'était à la fois bestial et doux entre eux. Bilbon donna un coup de langue dans le cou de son amant et y imposa un suçon. Thorin sourit :

« -Tu te sens vraiment obligé de me marquer ? Tu es du genre possessif ?

-Oui, très possessif. Je n'ai pas envie qu'une groupie te mette le grappin dessus quand tu sortiras faire tes courses ! »

Thorin leva les yeux au ciel en souriant et prit les lèvres de son amant dans un baiser brûlant :

« -Tu n'as pas de soucis à te faire, je ne suis pas de nature volage. Et encore moins quand je suis avec quelqu'un qui me plaît. »

Bilbon sourit bêtement, il adorait entendre ce genre de choses. Il posa ses mains sur le torse musclé de son homme et entra en lui. Le brun poussa un grognement de plaisir et prit les fesses de Bilbon dans ses mains pour le faire entrer en lui au maximum. Le blond posa son front contre celui de Thorin et commença un lent mouvement de hanches. Ce rythme était tout simplement une délicieuse torture pour eux deux, prendre leur temps était vraiment agréable. Thorin posa sa main sur la nuque de Bilbon et l'embrassa lentement pour augmenter leur désir. Bilbon appuya une main de chaque côté du visage du chanteur et fit des mouvements plus secs et rapides.

Les deux amants étaient en phase et adoraient ce moment doux et bouillant. Thorin demanda tout à coup :

« -Et si on changeait de position ?

-Ok... tu veux qu'on se mette comment ? »

Thorin lui sourit et attendit qu'il se retire. Il s'allongea sur le ventre et releva légèrement les fesses. Bilbon lui caressa le dos en embrassant ses fesses :

« -Tu es sûr ?

-Oui, je n'ai jamais essayé de positions autre que missionnaire ou califourchon alors j'ai envie de tester des choses avec toi.

-Ok tu l'auras voulu beau gosse.»

Bilbon lui mordit la fesse gauche et entra en lui. Thorin étouffa un gémissement dans l'oreiller. Bilbon reprit son mouvement en se penchant légèrement en avant. Il parsemait la nuque de Thorin de baisers et d'une main il attrapa son sexe pour faire aller et venir son poignet. Le brun ne savait plus où donner de la tête, Bilbon était si surprenant lorsqu'il faisait l'amour. De sa deuxième main il entremêla ses doigts à ceux de son amant, il voulait le toucher au maximum. Il mordilla la nuque de Thorin :

« -Je ne vais plus tenir longtemps...

-Moi non... »

Thorin n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase, il fut emporté par le plaisir. Bilbon donna encore quelques coups de reins avant de venir à son tour. Il se retira et se laissa tomber sur le lit à côté de son homme. Thorin sourit et se remit sur le dos. Bilbon se tourna, il croisa ses mains sous son menton et s'appuya sur le torse poilu de son homme. Thorin lui caressa la joue en plongeant son regard dans le sien. Ils restèrent ainsi, c'était un moment tout à fait spécial. Ils restèrent à se regarder ainsi, sans bouger, juste à s'observer comme pour se comprendre sans se parler. Leur relation commençait vraiment bien, ils sentaient que c'était vraiment plus que du sexe. Ils finirent par s'endormir ainsi, toujours dans la même position.

* * *

Lorsqu'il se réveilla Bilbon vit que l'après-midi était déjà entamé. Il se leva doucement et s'habilla. Thorin demanda sans ouvrir les yeux :

« -Tu fais quoi ?

-Je vais chez le médecin, je te rappel que je suis malade.

-Tu reviens après ?

-Euh... si tu veux. Tu n'as pas des choses à faire ?

-Non pas spécialement, je vais sûrement jouer et composer.

-D'accord alors, après le médecin je passerai chez moi pour prendre des affaires alors pour pouvoir porter d'autres vêtements.

-Tu peux aussi ne pas en porter du tout ça me convient.

-Je m'en doute espèce de pervers. »

Bilbon se mit à rire et embrassa son beau brun avant de partir de l'appartement. Il alla chez une amie médecin et lui expliqua qu'il ne s'était pas bien senti le matin. Son amie lui sourit et lui fit un arrêt de travail. Elle lança en gloussant :

« -D'après ton sourire béat je dirai que tu vas avoir besoin d'encore deux bons jours de repos.

-T'es la meilleure ma belle. »

Il déposa un baiser sur sa joue, prit l'arrêt et partit. En rentrant chez lui il déposa la feuille d'arrêt dans la boîte au lettre de l'entreprise où il travaillait. Il rentra prendre des affaires pour quelques jours et retourna chez Thorin. En passant il acheta de quoi préparer un bon repas le soir, il voulait faire la popote pour un petit dîner aux chandelles. Il voulait que leur histoire d'amour commence d'une façon magique.

* * *

Thorin était en train de faire du violoncelle lorsqu'on sonna. Il alla ouvrir et sourit en voyant Bilbon avec un sac de sport accroché à une épaule et un sac de course à chaque main. Thorin prit les sacs de courses en l'embrassant :

« -Attends je te débarrasse un peu. Tu nous a prévu un bon dîner à en juger par ces sacs?

-Oui, tu vas voir que moi aussi je sais cuisiner.

-Je n'en ai jamais douté. »

Ils échangèrent un sourire et Thorin rangea les courses pendant que Bilbon posait son sac de vêtements dans la chambre. Il vint rejoindre le brun et l'embrassa :

« -Tu faisais quoi ? J'ai cru entendre de la musique.

-Je faisais du violoncelle. Je compose un nouvel album.

-Cool, je ne veux surtout pas te déranger.

-Au contraire, j'aime avoir un avis extérieur quand je cherche des mélodies et des paroles.

-Dans ce cas je suis honoré. »

Les deux hommes s'embrassèrent et Thorin se remit à la musique. Bilbon l'écouta attentivement, il essaya de mettre son admiration de côté pour être le plus utile possible en matière de jugement. Il voulait aider Thorin, alors il éveilla son sens critique.

* * *

 _Aujourd'hui._

Bilbon se réveilla en entendant du bruit dans la cuisine et en sentant l'odeur du bacon. Il sourit et se leva, ignorant totalement sa nudité. Le blondinet alla directement dans la cuisine et embrassa son amant. Celui-ci sourit :

« -Tu as dormit longtemps mon ange.

-Oui, j'étais épuisé après la soirée d'hier ! »

Bilbon embrassa encore son homme avant de filer sous la douche. Jamais il n'aurait cru qu'il trouverait le grand amour un jour et de façon si inattendue. Les deux hommes se voyaient quasiment tous les jours, et Bilbon passait presque toutes ses nuits chez le brun. Il n'avait pas encore montré son appartement au brun, il avait peur que celui-ci le trouve trop petit et trop misérable.

* * *

Thorin vint le rejoindre sous la douche et l'embrassa. Bilbon fit la moue :

« -J'ai pas envie d'aller travailler.

-Je sais, mais il le faut mon amour. De toute façon aujourd'hui on commence les répétitions pour l'enregistrement du nouvel album alors je ne serai pas là non plus.

-Je suis triste de ne pas pouvoir venir !

-Tu viendra aux enregistrements mon amour. Tu sais qu'hier tu étais particulièrement coquin en rentrant ?

-Ah oui, demanda innocemment Bilbon.

-Oui, il faut croire que l'anniversaire de Bofur t'as fait de l'effet.

-N'importe quoi ! C'est pas ça qui m'a fait de l'effet, c'est toi dans ce putain de pantalon moulant et en chemise ! Pour la première fois en 3 mois je t'ai vu porter une chemise !

-Je sais, d'ailleurs tu t'es fait un malin plaisir d'en arracher les boutons à peine la porte passée. »

Les deux hommes se mirent à rire et s'embrassèrent avant de sortir de la douche. Ils se séchèrent et s'habillèrent pour partir chacun au boulot. Thorin le regarda :

« -Au fait mon ange, j'y pense depuis un moment...

-Oui quoi, demanda le blond avec inquiétude.

-J'aimerai te donner un double de mes clés pour que tu ais vraiment un accès illimité à mon appartement. Et si jamais tu veux amener tes affaires...

-J'amène déjà des affaires quand je dors mon amour. Mais merci quand-même.

-Non je veux dire, pour emménager avec moi. C'est rare qu'on ne dorme pas ensembles, mais les quelques fois où ça arrive je ne parviens pas à trouver le sommeil. Je suis arrivé à un point où je n'arrive plus à passer toute une journée sans toi.

-Je... Thorin...

-Je t'aime, et oui je veux vivre avec toi. Je m'en fout si les gens trouvent que c'est trop tôt pour dire ça ou pour te demander d'habiter avec moi ! Je suis sûr de mon choix, qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? Bien entendu je ne t'obliges pas si toi tu trouves que ce n'est pas approprié.

-J'en serai très heureux. Moi aussi je t'aime Thorin ! »

Les deux amants s'embrassèrent longuement, oubliant presque qu'ils devaient partir travailler. Finalement ils reculèrent et Thorin donna un trousseau de clés au blond :

« -Voilà à ce soir mon amour.

-A ce soir mon ange. »

Ils s'embrassèrent encore et partirent chacun de leur côté. Ils avaient beau se donner des surnoms affectueux depuis un moment, ils ne s'étaient jamais avoué leurs sentiments avant aujourd'hui. Ils avaient passé un premier cap et flottèrent sur un nuage toute la journée même en étant séparés.


	8. Chapter 8

Thorin rentra dans la salle de répétition. Les autres étaient déjà là à boire un café. Il les salua et alla directement s'échauffer la voix et les doigts. Thranduil le regarda :

« -Qu'est-ce qui te fait sourire comme un con comme ça ? C'est l'autre blondinet ?!

-Oui, et tu sais très bien qu'il s'appelle Bilbon.

-Je ne savais pas qu'on donnait un nom à son animal domestique maintenant. »

Thorin ne s'abaissa même pas à répondre à cela, il se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel. Dwalin regarda Thranduil :

«-Il va falloir te faire une raison, ils sont amoureux un point c'est tout.

-Mais ça fait des années que je tente ma chance en vain, pourquoi est-ce que l'autre à réussi en passant à peine quelques heures avec lui ?

-Il faut croire que tu n'étais pas fait pour Thorin.

-C'est ce qu'on verra ! »

Dwalin secoua la tête avec incrédulité, Thranduil était encore plus bête et borné qu'il ne l'avait pensé. Chacun se mit à son instrument et ils commencèrent à jouer les nouveaux morceaux. Heureusement ils étaient de grands professionnels, alors pendant le jeu ils arrivaient à mettre leur vie privée de côté. Le brun écoutait tout attentivement, des changements dans l'arrangement musical seraient peut-être nécessaires.

* * *

Bilbon de son côté arriva au travail. Il commença aussitôt à plancher sur le projet important dont l'entreprise avait obtenu le chantier. Il traçait ses plans comme un dément, plus motivé que jamais. Il était si content, plus vite il aurait mit au point le design idéal pour le futur centre commercial, plus vite il pourrait se remettre sur le dessin de sa future maison. Il sursauta lorsqu'une voix lança par-dessus son épaule :

«-C'est un bon début, continue comme ça Bilbon.

-Merci patron.

-Je t'en prie, tout travail bien fait mérite d'être complimenté. »

Bilbon sourit et continua le travail. Il savait qu'Elrond n'était pas généreux en compliments habituellement, alors son travail devait vraiment en valoir la peine. Il continua donc sur son idée mais la développa autant que possible. Il avait hâte que sa journée passe, il voulait rentrer se reposer dans les bras de son beau brun.

* * *

Thorin termina la répétition et remercia ses amis. Il alla faire des courses et rentra à l'appartement. Le musicien prit une douche et prépara le dîner, Bilbon ne devrait plus tarder. Il regardait la télé tout en cuisinant, c'était un reportage très intéressant sur l'Écosse. Il trouvait que c'était un très beau pays, il proposerait sûrement à Bilbon d'y aller en vacances un de ces jours. Il sourit lorsque la porte s'ouvrit quelques minutes plus tard.

* * *

Bilbon entra dans l'appartement et accrocha son manteau à l'entrée. Il se dirigea vers la cuisine en sentant la délicieuse odeur de nourriture qui s'en dégageait. Il s'approcha de Thorin :

« -Salut beau gosse.

-Bonsoir, ça a été ta journée, demanda le brun en se penchant pour l'embrasser.

-Oui très bien, tu nous prépare quoi de bon ?

-Ce soir cuisine chinoise maison.

-Miam. J'avais prévu de rentrer plus tôt mais Elrond m'a demandé de modifier un dernier truc sur mon design pour pouvoir le présenter demander dans une réunion avec le client.

-Pas de soucis mon chéri. Détends toi maintenant que tu es à la maison. »

Le blondinet hocha la tête et alla prendre une douche après avoir encore embrassé son amant.

* * *

Un peu plus tard les deux hommes s'installèrent à table et commencèrent à manger. Bilbon sourit :

« -C'est délicieux mon amour.

-Merci, alors parle moi un peu de ta journée plus en détail.

-Bah j'ai commencé les plans pour le nouveau centre commercial qui ouvrira à la sortie de la ville. Le client a signé le contrat ce matin donc on a pu s'y mettre.

-Cool ça, c'est toi qui étais chargé du design si j'ai bien comprit tout à l'heure.

-Oui, Elrond a voulu me tester, il parle de plus en plus de me donner une promotion et une augmentation donc il veut voir si j'en suis réellement digne.

-Bien sûr que tu l'es mon amour. »

Ils échangèrent un sourire et Bilbon croqua dans un nem maison avant de demander :

« -Et toi ta répétition ?

-Ça a été, Thranduil a encore commencé par être un connard, mais ensuite on s'est mit au boulot et ça a été tout seul.

-Parfait.

-Oui, il ne supporte toujours pas qu'on soit ensembles.

-Il faudrait peut-être qu'il se fasse une raison...

-Je sais, mais de toute façon il n'arrivera pas à nous séparer. Il ne m'intéresse pas, c'est toi que j'aime. »

Thorin se pencha au-dessus de la table et embrassa son compagnon. Ils finirent de manger et allèrent devant la télé. Ils mirent un DVD et profitèrent d'être l'un contre l'autre . Thorin avait un bras autour de Biblon et caressait ses boucles blondes. Bilbon de son côté caressait les genoux de son amant, ils aimaient passer des soirées aussi simples que ça.

* * *

Le lendemain Bilbon alla au travail à pied, il faisait beau il n'avait pas envie de prendre la voiture. Il était en train de marcher lorsqu'un homme se posta devant lui. Le blond s'arrêta, il avait faillit lui rentrer dedans. L'inconnu le regarda :

«-Viens par là toi ! »

L'homme l'agrippa par le col et le traîna dans une ruelle à l'écart. Il balança Bilbon contre le mur et commença à le ruer de coups. Le blondinet n'avait même pas le temps de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait. Il était à présent au sol, il avait du mal à respirer et il était couvert de sang. L'inconnu était partit comme il était venu après lui avoir fait les poches. Bilbon resta sur le sol un moment, il n'arrivait plus à bouger. Il était quasiment sûr d'avoir des os cassés, et il ne pouvait même pas témoigner contre son agresseur car il portait une cagoule qui lui cachait tout le visage et des vêtements noirs. Une passante se précipita vers lui quelques minutes plus tard:

« -Monsieur ça va ?! Ne bougez pas ! »

Elle appela les secours et prit la main de Bilbon dans la sienne :

« -Monsieur, si vous m'entendez serrez moi la main. »

Bilbon serra faiblement sa main et elle le plaça en position latérale de sécurité en attendant que les secours arrivent. Le SAMU arriva enfin, le blond fut chargé sur un brancard et emmené à l'hôpital. Il fut emmené au bloc, il avait une hémorragie interne.

* * *

Thorin était en plein milieu d'une chanson lorsque son téléphone sonna. Il décrocha en fronçant les sourcils, il ne savait pas qui c'était. Une voix lança :

« -Monsieur Durin ?

-Oui ?

-C'est l'hôpital, nous avons admis monsieur Sacquet il y a une heur heure. Il a été victime d'une agression et nous avons dû l'opérer, il avait une hémorragie interne. Je vous appel car il vous a désigné comme le contact à prévenir en cas d'urgence en arrivant ici.

-D'accord, j'arrive tout de suite. »

Il raccrocha et regarda les autres :

« -Je dois y aller, Bilbon s'est fait agressé il est à l'hôpital.

-Tu veux que je t'accompagne, demanda Bofur.

-C'est gentil mais ça ira. À plus tard. »

Le brun se tourna vers Thranduil :

« -Je te jure que si tu as quoi que ce soit en rapport avec cette agression tu me le paiera très cher ! »

Il partit pour l'hôpital sans attendre la réponse de son musicien.

* * *

Thorin entra dans l'hôpital et s'approcha de l'accueil :

«-Bonjour, je suis monsieur Durin on m'a appelé pour monsieur Sacquet.

-Alors... monsieur Sacquet... oui en effet. Il est en salle de réveil, ils vont bientôt le monter dans la chambre 402, au 5ème étage à gauche, ascenseur B.

-Bien, merci madame. »

Thorin se dirigea vers l'ascenseur en question et monta au bon étage. Il chercha la chambre qu'elle lui avait indiqué et vit des infirmiers qui poussaient un lit avec Bilbon dessus. Il s'approcha et prit aussitôt la main du blond dans la sienne. Bilbon n'était pas tout à fait réveillé, mais Thorin voulait qu'il sente sa présence et son soutien. Thorin caressa sa joue, son amant était vraiment mal. Il avait un bras dans le plâtre, des bleus plein la figure et sûrement partout. Le brun soupira et embrassa son front :

« -Tu verras mon cœur ça va aller, tu vas vite te remettre. Et on retrouvera le salaud qui t'a fait ça. »

Il resta à veiller sur son blondinet, il ne voulait pas bouger. Thorin avait cru que son cœur s'était arrêté lorsque la personne au téléphone l'avait prévenu, il avait tout de suite imaginer le pire. Le médecin entra dans la chambre et vérifia que Bilbon était bien installée, qu'il avait bien tous les branchements nécessaires. Il regarda Thorin :

« -Vous êtes de la famille ?

-Oui je suis son petit-ami.

-Bien, alors l'opération s'est très bien passée. Il faut qu'il se repose, mais il devrait bien s'en remettre. Il a deux côtes cassées, le bras gauche aussi, et une entorse à la jambe mais tout a été réglé. Il va rester un peu ici, mais il est jeune il devrait vite récupérer.

-Merci docteur de vous être occupé de lui.

-C'est mon travail d'aider les gens. Au revoir.

-Au revoir. »

Le brun regarda le médecin sortir de la chambre. Il se passa une main sur la figure en regardant par la fenêtre, il ne comprenait même pas comment on pouvait agresser quelqu'un d'aussi adorable que Bilbon. Il soupira et se remit sur la chaise à côté du lit de son amant, il n'y avait plus qu'à attendre son réveil maintenant.


	9. Chapter 9

Bilbon se remettait doucement, il allait pouvoir sortir de l'hôpital aujourd'hui. La police était venue prendre sa déposition, mais il n'avait que peu d'éléments à donner, l'homme avait bien préparé son coup. Les agents lui avaient apprit que plusieurs personnes avaient subi la même chose dernièrement, c'était manifestement un pickpocket en série. Ils devaient continuer leur enquête mais ils étaient quasiment certains que c'était le même coupable que sur les autres affaires.

* * *

Thorin soupira et conduisit jusque chez eux sans rien dire. Le blondinet le regarda :

« -Tu es fâché ?

-Pas contre toi mon chéri, mais contre cette enquête qui n'avance pas ! Je suis sûr que c'est Thranduil.

-On ne sait pas, après tout, ils ont dit qu'il y avait eu plusieurs affaires similaires. Je doute que Thranduil en ait après tant de monde que ça... »

Thorin fit la moue, peut-être que Bilbon avait raison. Il se gara sur le parking de leur immeuble et ils montèrent dans l'appartement. Le brun alla faire couler un bain à son amant, il savait que le blond avait besoin de se détendre après tout ça. De plus le musicien se demandait si il n'allait pas aller dans ce bain lui aussi, il avait l'impression d'être un énorme nœud de nerfs. Il arrêta l'eau lorsque la baignoire fut assez remplie et y plongea des sels de bain à la noix de coco. Après ça Thorin retourna dans la salon, Bilbon était assit sur le canapé, les yeux fermés. Thorin s'approcha et l'embrassa :

« -Tout va bien ?

-Oui, j'essaye juste de me rappeler des détails que j'aurais pu oublier, mais rien ne vient. À part qu'il avait les yeux verts mais je l'ai déjà dit aux policiers.

-Ce n'est rien, viens on va prendre un bain. »

Le blond eut un sourire adorable et les deux hommes partirent dans la salle de bain. Ils ne tardèrent pas à entrer dans la baignoire et à simplement profiter d'être l'un contre l'autre dans l'eau chaude. Ils allaient reprendre leur quotidien tranquille, même si Bilbon mettrait un certain temps avant de pouvoir reprendre le travail.

* * *

Quelques semaines plus tard la police convoqua Bilbon. Ils avaient enfin mit la main sur ce pickpocket et ils avaient besoin du témoignage des victimes. Plusieurs hommes vêtus de noir étaient debout dans une pièce. Bilbon et les autres victimes se tenaient derrière le fameux miroir sans teint. Chacun observa les suspects et donnèrent leur avis. Plusieurs désignèrent le coupable avec les yeux vert, c'était le seul détail qu'ils avaient pu remarquer. Un seul avait désigné un autre suspect. La police remercia chaque témoin et partirent interroger le suspect. Biblon sortit du commissariat et alla retrouver Thorin dans la voiture. Le brun demanda plus nerveux qu'une pile électrique :

« -Alors ça a donné quoi ?!

-On a quasiment tous reconnu le coupable aux yeux verts assez grand et baraqué, ils vont l'interroger.

-D'accord, moi j'ai demandé à Dwalin et Bofur de questionner Thranduil, il semblerait qu'il n'ait pas de rapport avec cette affaire.

-C'est possible, je pense qu'il est jaloux, mais il n'est pas assez courageux pour faire ce genre de plan. Aller, j'ai envie d'une glace pour me remettre de tout ça. »

Le brun se mit à rire et ils partirent prendre une glace en ville. Thorin avait été si inquiet lorsqu'il avait reçu l'appel des urgences qu'il voulait vraiment que l'affaire soit résolue correctement. Par chance ils avaient réussi à relever des empreintes et un cheveux sur deux scènes de crimes différentes, alors si les ADN étaient identiques, ça ne ferait pas de doute : c'était le même coupable à chaque fois.

* * *

Bilbon pu enfin commencer la rééducation. Alors qu'il était en train de faire un de ses exercices Thorin arriva. Il tenait le plan de la maison que préparait Bilbon. Car pour la première fois depuis qu'ils étaient ensembles, le couple était dans l'appartement du jeune architecte. Thorin le regarda :

« -C'est quoi ça ?

-Une maison.

-Je le vois bien, mais elle est pour qui ?

-Pour... euh... nous. »

Thorin eut un large sourire et il vint embrasser Bilbon à pleine bouche. Il lui caressa la joue :

« -Elle est superbe !

-Merci je fais de mon mieux. Mais tu as fouillé dans mes affaires ?

-Non, j'ai taché mon t-shirt en préparant du thé, alors j'ai été à la salle de bain pour le passer sous l'eau. En passant dans la chambre j'ai vu ce plan posé sur le bureau alors j'y ai jeté un coup d'œil c'est tout.

-Je plaisantais, je n'ai rien à cacher de toute façon.

-En tout cas tu es vraiment doué, cette maison est magnifique !

-Elle n'est pas terminée, il manque quelque-chose mais je n'arrive pas à trouver quoi ! »

Thorin fit la moue et réfléchit à la question pendant que Bilbon reprenait ses exercices. Après tout, deux esprits créatifs valaient mieux qu'un, le blond l'avait bien aidé dans l'écriture du dernier album du groupe.

* * *

Le blondinet était totalement guéri, il avait même reprit le travail. Il rentra le soir et embrassa Thorin :

« -Je file sous la douche, j'imagine qu'ils ne vont pas tarder.

-En effet.

-Ok je me dépêche. Je t'aime mon amour.

-Je t'aime aussi mon cœur.»

Il sourit et partit dans la salle de bain. Comme il s'y attendait Thorin ne tarda pas à le rejoindre et à lui faire l'amour. Ce soir c'était l'anniversaire de Thorin, il avait donc inviter sa sœur avec ses neveux et les membres du groupe. Les deux hommes se séchèrent et s'habillèrent. Quelques minutes plus tard on sonna à la porte.

* * *

Thorin alla ouvrir pendant que Bilbon allait vérifier la cuisson des lasagnes. Il s'occupa aussi de préparer la salade qui irait avec. Thorin arriva et lui sourit :

« -Ils sont tous arrivés en même temps.

-Oh ok. »

Ils sortirent donc de la cuisine et le blondinet salua tout le monde. Thorin le tenait par la taille, ils étaient tous assit dans le salon. Fili et Kili avaient fait des dessins pour leur oncle et pour « tonton Bilbon » comme ils l'appelaient. Le blond ne s'habituait toujours pas à ce qu'ils l'aient accepté si facilement, même si ça faisait 8 mois qu'il était avec le brun. Dwalin regarda Bilbon :

« -Alors j'ai cru comprendre qu'ils avaient réussi à arrêter l'agresseur ?

-Oui, c'était un récidiviste. Il avait déjà été arrêté et emprisonné pour les mêmes faits il y a quelques années mais il a recommencé. Ils ont trouvé des empreintes et un cheveux sur deux des endroits où il a agressé des gens alors c'était sûr que c'était lui à chaque fois car c'était toujours la même façon d'opérer.

-Les types comme ça franchement ça me tue ! À croire que la première fois en prison ne leur a pas mit de plomb dans la tête ! »

Tous acquiescèrent, puis Kili regarda Bilbon :

« -Tonton Bilbon je t'ai fait un dessin ! »

Il le lui donna, c'était un bonhomme blond avec un bonhomme brun plus petit à côté, ils se tenaient la main devant une très grande maison. Bilbon sourit :

« -Ça c'est moi ?

-Oui, et à côté c'est moi, tu es en train de me montrer la grande maison que tu as construit pour habiter avec tonton Thorin !

-C'est gentil, en plus tu m'as fait grand alors qu'en vrai je suis plutôt petit.»

Il déposa un baiser sur le front du petit garçon et alla vérifier les lasagnes. En réalité il voulait surtout s'isoler un instant car il était ému par le dessin du petit garçon. Il n'avait pas l'habitude d'avoir une famille, et celle de Thorin avait de l'amour à revendre. Il resta un peu dans la cuisine, à profiter du calme.

* * *

Pendant ce temps Thorin servait l'apéritif, après tout c'était la fête. Bilbon revint et posa les biscuits apéro sur la table. Ils se mirent donc à grignoter tranquillement et trinquèrent en l'honneur de Thorin. Le brun sourit et embrassa Bilbon en le remerciant d'avoir organisé cette soirée pour lui, car c'était bel et bien le blond qui avait tout fait, Thorin n'avait fait que préparer les lasagnes. Le blond sourit, c'était bien normal qu'il organise tout ça pour son petit-ami, après tout ils étaient partit pour rester ensembles un long moment apparemment. Bilbon sourit à cette perspective et posa sa main sur le genou de Thorin. Il avait trouvé l'homme de sa vie, et chaque jour passé avec lui était encore meilleur que le précédent. Le brun tourna la tête vers lui et l'embrassant avant de lui chuchoter à l'oreille d'un air mutin :

« -Arrêtes de me mater comme ça, je sais que je suis beau comme un dieu et que je suis l'homme de ta vie ! Mais sache que je t'aime, et que j'adore chaque moment passer avec toi. »

Bilbon sourit bêtement et la soirée continua, il acceptait volontiers la vie qui s'offrait à lui.

* * *

 **FIN.**


End file.
